Dyskusja użytkownika:123ViVa123
Witaj Witaj na PokeDigiFakeMon! Wiki. Dzięki za edycję w artykule Użytkownik:123ViVa123. Zostaw wiadomość na mojej stronie dyskusji, gdyby potrzebna była Ci jakakolwiek pomoc. -- Jabudex (dyskusja) 07:05, maj 1, 2012 Blokli cie bo skopiowałaś ramki od admina trzciny08. Wiki Denkichu 09:05, maj 1, 2012 (UTC) Wiem, coza beznadzieja .-. <- Minka do góry nogami xD Wiki Denkichu 09:08, maj 1, 2012 (UTC) To, nie usuwaj tego xP Bo cię mogą znowu bloknąć. Jesteś bloknięta na 1 mies :O ! Wiki Denkichu 09:13, maj 1, 2012 (UTC) Ok xP Wiki Denkichu 09:15, maj 1, 2012 (UTC) Żyjesz? Wiki Denkichu 10:32, maj 1, 2012 (UTC) Nom - Jabudex 11:29, maj 1, 2012 (UTC) Noo - Jabudex 11:35, maj 1, 2012 (UTC) ViVa będziesz chciała do mojego Anime Digimon? - Pika :3 18:44, maj 1, 2012 (UTC) Jesteś jeczę? Robię nasz pierwszy odc wspólnego Anime =3 Wiki Denkichu 18:50, maj 1, 2012 (UTC) jakie stroje? - Jabudex 08:18, maj 2, 2012 (UTC) Jak chceż - Jabudex 08:22, maj 2, 2012 (UTC) Hej Wiki Denkichu 09:37, maj 2, 2012 (UTC) Nie XD Wiki Denkichu 10:21, maj 2, 2012 (UTC) Ok jusz czekaj ... Wiki Denkichu 10:22, maj 2, 2012 (UTC) Ok, dzięki ;) zrób pierwszy odc pisio :3, mogę zrowić na Buizel wiki opowiadanie bakugan? Wiki Denkichu 10:56, maj 2, 2012 (UTC) Nie obraziłam się, tylko po prostu na dyskusję nie zaglądałam :) Oczywiście, że możesz się dopiać Pika :3 12:49, maj 2, 2012 (UTC) Czemu nie ;) Ja już robię 1 odcinek Anime Digimon :D Pika :3 13:09, maj 2, 2012 (UTC) Ok, ja kończę. Zapraszam do czytania odcinka, pa ;) Pika :3 13:16, maj 2, 2012 (UTC) Hmm, no nie wiem. Nad Renamonem pomyślę, ale jeżeli będziesz go miała to będzie samczyk, ok? ;) Pika :3 16:02, maj 2, 2012 (UTC) Aha ;) Przeczytałaś 1 odcinek? A jak tak to jak ci się podoba? Pika :3 16:19, maj 2, 2012 (UTC) A chceż jeszcze wogule? - Jabudex 16:23, maj 2, 2012 (UTC) Tak, pojawisz się w drugim :) Pika :3 16:23, maj 2, 2012 (UTC) Oshawott Asha?Ale tabelka pokemona jak Pikachu Asha ok - Jabudex 16:25, maj 2, 2012 (UTC) przeczytałam i zaraz zrobię 2 odcinek, ale najpierw muszę wymienić fotkę twojego Renamon bo jest identyczny do mojej :P :D Pika :3 16:30, maj 2, 2012 (UTC) No właśnie widzę ^^ Fajnie, jest już komplet głównych bohaterów. Ja zaczynam pisać drugi odcinek :) Dam Ci znać, jak skończę. Pika :3 16:39, maj 2, 2012 (UTC) Skończony 2 odcinek :D Pika :3 17:05, maj 2, 2012 (UTC) He, he :D W 3 odcinku pokarzesz że masz też Tailmon ;) Pika :3 17:21, maj 2, 2012 (UTC) Ładnie!^_^ - Jabudex 17:24, maj 2, 2012 (UTC) Ok, Ok, ale teraz będziesz musiała pokazać Tinę ;) Po przeczytaniu, dowiesz się czemu :D Zrobić wszystkie pozoztałe szablony kolorów? Później się zajmę kolorami, ty zrób może Piplupa Dawn ok, lub Misty. - Jabudex 17:45, maj 2, 2012 (UTC) Jestem ;) I wiem Pika :3 18:14, maj 2, 2012 (UTC) Ładnie! - Jabudex 18:19, maj 2, 2012 (UTC) Tia, robię :) Pika :3 18:26, maj 2, 2012 (UTC) Spoko! Jeszcze troche :D Pika :3 18:39, maj 2, 2012 (UTC) Cieszę się :) Dam znać, kiedy skończy się odcinek ;) Pika :3 18:45, maj 2, 2012 (UTC) Skończyłam! :) Zapraszam do czytania ;) Pika :3 18:52, maj 2, 2012 (UTC) Sorki, muszę już kończyć :( Ale obiecuję, że jutro zrobię mimimum 4 odcinki ;) Pika :3 18:59, maj 2, 2012 (UTC) Jestem :D I zaczynam robić odcinek 4 :) Pika :3 06:50, maj 3, 2012 (UTC) Ok, zrobiłam 4 odcinek i już kończę, miłego czytania ;) Pika :3 07:45, maj 3, 2012 (UTC) A teraz jeszcze jesteś (11:50) Pika :3 09:50, maj 3, 2012 (UTC) Aha :) Ja robię odcinek 5, mam pytanko: 4 się podobał? Pika :3 09:56, maj 3, 2012 (UTC) Tia, wiem - przeczytałam. O jej charakterze :) Wejdź sobie tu, kilka rzeczy o mojej Renamon -> Renamon ;) Pika :3 10:00, maj 3, 2012 (UTC) Ok, zaraz to zmienię Pika :3 10:09, maj 3, 2012 (UTC) zmienione ;) Sprawdź sobie teraz czy jest GIT. Pika :3 10:11, maj 3, 2012 (UTC) teraz tak i ;] Pika :3 13:55, maj 3, 2012 (UTC) dobra dobra :P :D Pika :3 14:02, maj 3, 2012 (UTC) kończę Pika :3 14:08, maj 3, 2012 (UTC) Noom - Jabudex 14:36, maj 3, 2012 (UTC) Kończę grać :D Teraz jestem... Słuchaj, taka prośba: możesz nie mieć Impmona? Za dużo identycznych Poków, więc byłabym wdzięczna gdybyś go usunęła bo ja chcę go mieć. I Veemona bo ma go Art, najwyżej potem złapiesz któregoś z nich, dobra? Pika :3 08:51, maj 4, 2012 (UTC) Zrobiłam 5 odcinek, i na razie lecę ale planuję jeszcze zrobić dzisiaj minimum 2 odcinki, a w 6 pojawią się Taisha i Art. Pika :3 09:20, maj 4, 2012 (UTC) Przy okazji zrobiłam stronę o Cutemon Taishy, zobacz sobie ---> Cutemon Pika :3 09:23, maj 4, 2012 (UTC) Możesz, nie wściekam się. - Jabudex 16:16, maj 4, 2012 (UTC) "Odnawiam" profil. Mogę skopiować tą tabelkę z twojego profilu? Tą z dyskusją i twórczością, wolę się pytać żeby awantury nie było ;) To mogłabym? Ty możesz skopiować fotki mojej Renamon do Digimonów i nie tylko. Pika :3 17:30, maj 4, 2012 (UTC) No tak, dopiero się kapnęłam :D Dzięki :) Dam znać, kiedy skończę ronić profil. Pika :3 17:36, maj 4, 2012 (UTC) Strona zrobiona, zobacz sobie: Użytkownik:Pika-Monika :) PS: Mogę się dopisać do twojego Anime? Wiem że to twoje własne, ale chyba możesz zrobić mały wyjątek? Pika :3 17:43, maj 4, 2012 (UTC) Ok, mogę byś siostrą? Imię: Shui (po polsku woda, czytaj Szui. Naprawdę czyta się Szu, ale Szui ładniej brzmi ;) ) Nie wiem jakie Poki ma Iris, ale na startera wezmę Oshawotta i będę miała głównie poki wodne, ale nie tylko. Będę trenerką i mogę podróżować z Jun? Ok, a wygląd sama wybierz. Tylko najpierw pokaż na mojej dyskusji a ja powiem czy jest OK ;) :D Pika :3 17:59, maj 4, 2012 (UTC) Hmm, może być May, i zapraszam do Anime 2. PS: Skora ja jestem starsza o rok, to będę miała: Oshawott , Panporur , Frillsh i Sandile . Jak za dużo to sorki :( I pytanko: mogę już mieć odznakę? Oczywiście nie pusze, ty zdecyduj Pika :3 18:07, maj 4, 2012 (UTC) Pewnie, taka wersja mi pasuje :) Tylko te poczki będę miała ;) I Dewott - ok - też go lubię ♥ Pika :3 18:13, maj 4, 2012 (UTC) Sorki, nie wiedziałam że jesteś :( Przeczytałam wszystkie odcinki twojego nowego Anime i teraz robię siebie. PS: Widzę, że dopisałaś się do mojego drugiego Anime. OK, ale musisz dać Tinę i Sweet do "Pokemonów w Obiegu", ewentualnie Sweet możesz zostawić w stałym Teamie ;) Pika :3 10:04, maj 5, 2012 (UTC) Ok, już niech będzie - masz w Teamie Sweet i Tinę :D Dam znać, jak skończę robić profil na twoim Anime. Pika :3 10:16, maj 5, 2012 (UTC) No dobra, a reszta u Prof. Shiny... A tak w ogóle kiedy zadebiutuję w twoim Anime? PS: Zrobiłam stronę, zobacz --> Shui (anime) Pika :3 10:20, maj 5, 2012 (UTC) Fajnie :) Ja już robię odcinki mojego Anime. Pika :3 10:25, maj 5, 2012 (UTC) Tia :] PS: Zapraszam na moje forum, mam tam login Aisha --> http://www.pokemonsteam.pun.pl/forums.php Pika :3 10:31, maj 5, 2012 (UTC) Aha, poprawię profil. Kliknij w link http://www.pokemonsteam.pun.pl/forums.php Pika :3 10:34, maj 5, 2012 (UTC) Ok, ok :D Odpisałam w starterach, mam nadzieję że wiesz jak dodawać obrazki do sygnaturki. musisz zrobić img(link do obrazka)/img Aha, a czemu tak długo nie piszesz już? Zastanawiasz się czy byś koordynatorem czy trenerem? Pika :3 11:08, maj 5, 2012 (UTC) No dobra, niech Ci będzie - możesz być dwoma na raz. Pika :3 11:12, maj 5, 2012 (UTC) Dobra, to se dodaj jakieś Pokemony jeszcze maks. 2 Pika :3 11:17, maj 5, 2012 (UTC) Podróżujemy po Unovie, może być Snivy i Tepig? Lub Snivy i Emolga, żeby było podobnie do twojego Anime? Pika :3 11:24, maj 5, 2012 (UTC) Niech Ci będzie, ale sama dodaj. Skończyłam odcinek. Zobacz sobie Pika :3 11:50, maj 5, 2012 (UTC) Ty też zacznij robić 3, ok? Bo jak ostatnio czytałam to nie skończyłaś Pika :3 11:57, maj 5, 2012 (UTC) Tia, a ja czekam na swój :P... Ale spoko, robię już 2 odcinek więc tylko ten i będzie twój "Wielki Powrót" XD Pika :3 12:02, maj 5, 2012 (UTC) Pa, ja też Pika :3 12:25, maj 5, 2012 (UTC) Cześć Pika :3 08:36, maj 7, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Ja też xP A jak myślisz :) Pewnię że tak!!!! Tylko podaj dane ;D Alę ma być tylko 1 jak narazię. A pozatym mam pomysł, zrobimy anime czyli tylko Ja, Ty i Monika, będzie o naszych przygodach i będziemy mogły łapać Pokemony i Digimony. Spokojnie :P my ję bedziemy łapać :), a jak tam mój pomysł? Tylko nie wybieraj Tailmona na startera :). Ok, zapisuj się. :) Tak ;) Tak, jusz jestem. I fajny pomysł. Alę odpowiesz mi czy nie? Na to pytanie:Możę zrobimy anime czyli tylko Ja, Ty i Monika, będzie o naszych przygodach i będziemy mogły łapać Pokemony i Digimony? Halo, Hjuston? spoko, zobacz, czy ci się podoba takie jakie Tam jest :33 ciut pozmieniane ;)) a możesz chociaż zmienić wygląd w anime digimon? Wiem, że to moje, bo to JA pomalowałam oczy na niebiesko... Oraz trochę mnie boli, że wykorzystałaś obrazki, które tyle szukałam, a ty se na jedną stronkę weszłaś i skopiowałaś :( mogłabyś chociaż pozmieniać Renamon? Kilka obrazków sama robiłam i to wygląda prawie jak żywcem ściągnięte przez te zdjęcia i podobnej kolejności ułożenia ich pliska mogłabyś nie robić palmon, renamon i lunamon ?(w internecie są tylko 2 obrazki lunamon, resztę robiłam ja sama ze screenów, więc wiesz..) Po prostu domyślam się jakie będą ich źródła... i git :) Mówiąc, że zakaz pomysłu dotyczy tylko BW miałam na myśli sam Digimon!!!!! SPOSÓB JEST ZAKAZANY NA KAŻDEJ MOŻLIWEJ STRONIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ja też tego nie rozumiem Jabudex 12:25, maj 26, 2012 (UTC) sorki, że podsłuchuję, ale też nienawidzę Trzciny Ale starter Shiny Chimchar ok?! - Jabudex 18:05, cze 19, 2012 (UTC) heja nie usuwaj strony rayqaza i meowth to moje strony jestem troche poczatkujacywiec nie wiem duzo zecythumb według mnie trzcina po prostu chce mieć wiki perfectKociak145 (dyskusja) 13:50, mar 30, 2013 (UTC)